Talk:Spellweaver
Spellcasting with the Spellweaver I'm convinced that this sword does allow certain spells to be cast with it drawn; check out my comment on the Arcane Warrior Discussion page for more information. I've left this page unchanged for now. ~ Novawolf 23:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Has anybody tested this further? Just seems to me that the current wording of this article... ::Unlike other Longswords, the Spellweaver allows the Arcane Warrior to cast spells that normally require the mage's weapons to remain sheathed, similar to Magic Staves. (See Arcane Warrior Spellcasting for more info) ::Actually the script (if it exists at all) doesn't work. An arcane warrior casting "Cone of Cold" for example needs to sheathe its weapon first, which is a waste of time. :...is mutually exclusive and doesn't really make sense. The darn thing either works or it doesn't. Right now it's like it's saying "it's got this effect but, oh, by the way, no, it doesn't." Does the "script" exist but not work? Has the existence of the "script" been inferred from looking in the toolset? The item's description itself certainly doesn't imply or explicitly mention anything about sheathing or even specifically about Arcane Warriors. SoyJuice 10:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Soyjuice, my belief is that anyone playing the Arcane Warrior is probably sick enough of seeing the unsheathing/resheathing that it doesn't matter whether the script exists or not. :I'm playing one at the moment, and it SHOULD. Rellakan (talk) 15:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rellakan This sword doesn't stay out with Mind Blast on PS3. Tsavi (talk) 18:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I personally haven't noticed any difference re casting while sheathed between regular weapons and Spellweaver. That is to say, the Warden stops, sheaths Spellweaver, and then casts whatever spell. This is on PC. 12/4/2010. I have tested this sword against others using the chart and it doesn't work any differently than any other sword. Those stay out on virulent bomb and are also sheathed on mind blast.--Diosprometheus (talk) 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please explain what the hell does it mean to have "+1/+2" mana regeneration in combat? Is it +1 mana per second or +2 mana per second? (talk) 15:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It's +1 on PC and +2 on the consoles. Whoever did the table was lazy. (no offense to whoever did it!) --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 17:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Importing Does Spellweaver import over into Awakening if you import a surviving Grey Warden from Origins? Yes, it does import.--Diosprometheus (talk) 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) +3 lightning damage -- Explanation? According to the attributes, Spellweaver does +3 lightning damage. Does anyone know how this is actually computed? (In Awakening, for reference.) Keep in mind that I have +35% lightning damage. I assumed that, if my arcane warrior can do about 150 damage per regular hit (according to the inventory screen damage stat), then I should see about 150 physical damage per regular hit plus 4 lightning damage. Instead, I am doing about 120 physical damage and about 30 lightning damage. (I do have lightning runes also, but I am not counting their damage, because that is shown separately and is what I expect it to be.) My lightning damage is somewhat higher due to by lightning buff, but it's not 1000% higher. The only explanation I can think of is that the game is looking at the base damage stats of the sword (10.5 physical damage and 3 lightning damage) and partitioning your total damage according to the ratios of the damage stats. This would seem to account for the discrepancy, but I have read nothing documenting this. I have not tried other weapons that have an elemental damage, such as Vigilance, so I don't know whether this holds true for all weapons. (talk) 06:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC)